


Glitter

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I just tagged it with TLJ bc it could happen whenever yknow, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Spoilers, PWP without Porn, just kissing i guess, very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: "Don't you wonder, when the lights begin to fade?"(I effing suck at summaries I'm sorry)





	Glitter

The room was dark, yet light. Colors throbbed against the walls; when they hit the myriad faces in the room, they made the people appear almost dead: pale, sickly skin stretched over the blank eyes of anonymity.

Several groups of two were huddled by the wall, their shoulders keeping out the gazes and questions of those around them. Faces collided like spinning circular saws, sparks flying when their lips cut against each other.

The revelry was meant to celebrate a victory, but it seemed more like laughter in the face of imminent death. No one here was really happy – reality was no fun, why not spend an hour or two forgetting it?

A dark flash of hair curled its way downwards in an arc as the face attached to it was buried against the neck of someone brightly alive. Kisses, clutches, humid breaths: these were all shared in the moments that were simultaneously hushed and ringing.

“I told you you’d like the party.”  
Light snicker.  
“I don’t like the party. I like you.”  
“Well, gosh, I’m flattered.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”  
Silence forced with contact.

Jackets were too cumbersome here; they were removed and hung precariously on various surfaces. The room was getting crowded and the couple flushed with I-want’s and I-do-too’s made their staggering way out into a quieter, cooler hallway.

A back pushed against a wall; a head knocking against it, too. Laughter. Hands too hot and air too chilled for comfort: perfect inequality.

“Hmm.”  
“I know, right?”  
Contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
